Fairytale II - Cure a Queen
Details Boostable with Dreadfowl special at level 48 or Garden pie at level 46 Boostable with Greenman's ale at level 56 or Greenman's ale (m) at level 55 * Completed Fairytale I - Growing Pains |items=* Armour and weapon *Lunar staff or Dramen staff * Vial of water * Pestle and mortar * Food (Monkfish or higher) |kills=Gorak (level 145) |}} You do not need the skill requirements listed above to use the fairy rings; you only need to complete a part of the quest to obtain permission to use them. Walkthrough *Talk to Martin the Master Gardener in Draynor Village. He will tell you to come back once his crops are grown. Don't pickpocket him, and after 5 minutes or so return. He will tell you rather crossly that there is still something wrong. Agree to investigate. *Go to Zanaris, and head toward the bank. Just north of the bank is Fairy Nuff's grotto. Walk in, and you'll see a short cut scene. *Underneath one of the shelves is Fairy Nuff's healing certificate. Pick it up. If you lose it, you can get another by searching the shelves again. *Study the certificate. The back is covered in strange symbols. *Use the certificate with the fairy chef, to the south. She will tell you that she's seen similar symbols on a sign near the mysterious ruins (leading to the cosmic altar), which is also in Zanaris. *Now go south to the Cosmic altar and search around behind it for a small stone tab. (directly south of the altar, up against the trees) It is a rune temple sign, with similar symbols on it to those on the back of Nuff's Certificate. The sign reads: Cosmic Rune Altar. After this, you can decode Fairy Nuff's certificate by matching the symbols. You'll then discover that the back of the certificate reads: ::The Godfather attacked us. We have fled to safety. If you are loyal to her majesty, find us by using the co-ordinates "AIR", "DLR", "DJQ", "AJS". *Talk to the Fairy Godfather near Chaeldar, pick the first option, and get permission to use the fairy rings. *Talk to the Co-ordinator for her to explain about the fairy rings. She hovers north of the room the Fairy Godfather is in. *Head back to the centre of Zanaris near the fountains, and you should see a fairy ring. Talk to Fairy Fixit there, and then try and use the fairy rings. See our Fairy rings guide to see what all the possibilities are. *Use the fairy ring four times, always returning back to Zanaris before using the next one: AIR (to small island), DLR (another small island), DJQ (just a few steps away from the fairy ring in Zanaris), AJS. If you end up on an island with some penguins, it is because you need to be holding Nuff's certificate: Go get it, and start again. .]] *You should hopefully be in the Fairy Queen's new location. Just go up the corridor, and enter the middle room. Head to the north-east corner of the room, and talk to Fairy Nuff. She and Fairy Very Wise will tell you that the Queen is not well and that the Godfather has betrayed her. *Head back to Zanaris, and pickpocket the Fairy Godfather. If you fail, you will be teleported outside Zanaris, so try pickpocketing from behind or the side. You should get some golden Queen's secateurs. Also, at this point, you will see orks patrolling Zanaris (the fairies call them orcs.) *Take the Queen's secateurs back to Fairy Nuff. You'll only have to use AJS this time. It will be saved in your travel log. *The queen is in the north-east corner, in the emergency medical area, with Nuff. Talk to Fairy Nuff, and give her the secateurs. She will use them, but they do not completely revive the queen, so Nuff tells you she needs a Magic essence potion. Do not make the potion before talking to Fairy Nuff, as it will not work on the queen. *Return to the main fairy ring (get vials of water and a pestle and mortar if you don't already have them), and this time use the code CKP, which transports you to a higher plane. Hang around for about 2 minutes whilst the starflowers grow. You can pass the time by talking to the being who lives there, contemplating the mysteries of the universe. Pick the Starflower(s) when ready (level 49 farming needed), and add your harvest to your to vial(s) of water. *Return to Zanaris, bank, equip your armour and weapons, and take at least 10 good pieces of food. Prayer potions will not help you. *In the Zanaris fairy ring, use the sequence DIR to get to a room full of goraks. Kill one or more of these—protection prayers are ineffective against them so eat food as required. They are level 145 and occasionally drain stat points. Kill them (you can stand inside the fairy ring for protection if the gorak is trying to attack someone else) until you get a Gorak claw. Crush the claw with a mortar and pestle to get Gorak claw powder. *Add the Gorak claw powder to your vials to make a Magic essence potion. The Gorak may have lowered your stats while fighting, so you may have to wait until your Herblore restores, or you can drink a restore potion. Strategy Goraks can hit up to 140 and are very accurate, so take the best melee armour you have. However, they have very low defence. Monkfish or higher are still recommended. There are some safespots along the rock wall. Players can poison & hide, range, mage or halberd a Gorak. Still, it is recommended that players bring food and a Tele-tablet or another one-click teleport. Another method of safespotting is to stay on the fairy ring and cast a combat spell or range attack at a Gorak to make just one aggressive. Once it is dead use telekinetic grab to pick up the drop, re-equip the Dramen staff or Lunar staff and return to Zanaris. The Final Scene Return to Fairy Nuff (using sequence AIR, DLR, DJQ, AJS). If you have problems, remember you must have Nuff's certificate with you, otherwise the sequence won't work. Use 1 dose of the magic essence potion on the Queen. She will recover, and you will complete the quest. The Fairy Queen's quest is not complete, though. As she angrily prepares to return to Zanaris and take back her throne, Fairy Very Wise and Fairy Nuff remind her that the Godfather has thugs and orks. The queen has only her small band of loyalists, many of whom are injured. Her Majesty accepts this advice. War must be prepared, and the adventurer who helps the fairies will probably play a significant role. But the Fairy Godfather will continue to rule Zanaris—for now. Reward *2 Quest Points *3,500 Experience *2,500 Experience *2,500 experience in a skill of your choice (level 30 or above) *Access to the Fairy rings network *Access to the Fairy Resistance Hideout *Ability to make Magic essence potions Music unlocked *All's Fairy in Love and War *Exposed (if you have not already unlocked it in Isafdar) *We are the Fairies *Dimension X Required for Completing *Fairytale III - Battle at Orks Rift *You need to gain access to the Fairy rings for completing : :*Ardougne Diary Medium Tasks :*Falador Diary Medium Tasks :*Fremennik Province Diary Medium Tasks :*Seers' Village Diary Hard Tasks :*Varrock Diary Medium Tasks Trivia * This quest goes by several similar names in RuneScape: ** 'Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen' in the game window, when you click on the Quest Journal entry, and in the Quest Journal control panel. ** 'A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen' in the Knowledge Base. * The music track "All's Fairy in Love and War" is a possible reference to a famous English proverb “All's fair in love and war”, by John Lyly. * Talking to a cow in Zanaris with Nuff's certificate in your inventory leads to your character showing the cow the certificate, asking what the markings on the back mean, and receiving a snappy answer where the cow states "Can't the human take a hint? I've been ignoring you! Do you think I would ignore you if I wanted to discuss your Rorschach ink-blots?" This is a reference to Rorschach tests, which are a means of pyschological evaluation by showing a subject blots of ink on paper. * When examined, Nuff's Certificate reads "A scroll that says she's a healer, that's Fairy Nuff." "That's Fairy Nuff," is a pun on the phrase, "That's fair enough." * Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "The Fairy Queen hasn't regained her throne...yet. War must be prepared and troops mustered before the Godfather can sleep with the fishes." This is a reference to the Sicilian Mafia of New York City. *In the QuestHelp Base the Quest is classed as an 'Intermediate' Quest. In the Quest Journal control panel the Quest is under the 'Experienced' tab. *Some players reported that when entering the queen hideout, they will not get the musictrack All's Fairy's in Love And War. Even after the quest, the soundtrack isn't unlocked. You can get it by just clicking witch your right-mouse button on the track, and click on 'Play Track', you unlock it automatically. If this doesn't work, beginning Fairytale III will unlock the soundtrack. Fairy Tale Part II Category:Fairy Tale quest series